Pet Shop
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Naruto dan Sakura bertemu di sebuah Pet Shop. Pertemuannya tidak bisa dibilang mulus, karena Sakura terus merajuk di sepanjang pertemuan singkat itu. Tapi siapa tahu, kan, mungkin saja dibalik pertemuan berbumbu asam-manis itu, salah satu di antara mereka ada yang menyimpan rasa 'tertarik? /NaruSaku/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan.

Pairing : NaruSaku

**Pet Shop**

Suasana _Pet_ _Shop_ di akhir pekan begitu ramai. Tiap sudut dalam toko terlihat dipenuhi oleh pengunjung yang sebagian besar memperlakukan hewan-hewan dengan berlebihan. Di salah satu sudut yang memajang kandang-kandang kelinci kecil, terlihat seorang ibu dengan dandanan _glamour_ sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kandang kelinci dengan keras –membuat kelinci kecil berwarna putih bersih itu meringkuk ketakutan. Haruno Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menurut gadis berambut merah muda itu, hewan harus diperlakukan dengan lembut, bukan dengan kasar seperti itu.

Kedua manik indah Sakura bergulir ke sudut lain. Kali ini pandangannya teralih pada bagian toko yang memajang berbagai jenis hamster. Mulai dari bayi hamster sampai hamster dewasa ada di sana. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang mengguncang kandang hamster itu dengan keras. Membuat si hamster abu-abu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ia selalu merasa kasihan dengan hewan-hewan yang diperlakukan dengan kasar. Apalagi saat ia mendapati para pegawai _Pet_ _Shop_ sibuk mengurusi pelanggan –mengabaikan hewan-hewan malang itu.

Saat ini, Sakura berada di bagian depan _Pet_ _Shop_ –tempat di mana kandang-kandang kucing lucu terpajang. Ia mendekati sebuah kandang berwarna putih, dan menemukan seekor kucing berwarna putih dengan corak warna coklat di sebagian tubuhnya, sedang tertidur. Ia bergumam, "Lucunyaaa."

Ingin sekali Sakura menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus kucing itu, sayangnya ia tak mau mengganggu tidur nyenyak si kucing. Sejujurnya, Sakura ingin sekali membeli kucing itu. Sayang, harga yang ditawarkan oleh _Pet_ _Shop_ yang baru dibuka seminggu lalu itu terlalu tinggi.

"Cari kucing juga?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura.

Sakura yang tak mengenal suara tersebut, langsung terlonjak kaget dan berbalik. Saat gadis bermata hijau itu berbalik, ia menemukan sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sakura merasa tak mengenal pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, "Maaf?"

Pemuda pirang di hadapannya hanya nyengir dan berkata, "Ah, sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencari kucing. Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Ia menjulurkan tangannya –untuk menjabat tangan Sakura.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dan menjawab, "Haruno Sakura."

Saat tautan tangan mereka terlepas, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu langsung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, kelihatan sekali kalau si Pirang itu salah tingkah.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah aneh pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu, hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya –bingung. Ia berdeham –membuat Naruto tersadar dari acara salah tingkahnya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, ada apa?"

Uzumaki Naruto menjawab, "Um … sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung. Jadi, aku mau meminta bantuanmu untuk memilih kucing."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Dan di detik berikutnya, ia bersusah payah untuk menahan tawa. Menurutnya, Naruto itu aneh. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang meminta Sakura untuk membantu memilih hewan peliharaan. Biasanya, Sakura dimintai pendapat atau bantuan oleh teman-teman perempuannya, bukan laki-laki.

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang –sepertinya- malu, Sakura langsung memasang ekspresi senormal mungkin. "Oke, aku bisa membantu," ujar Sakura.

Mereka berdua mengambil arah kanan sebagai tujuan. Mereka menyusuri dan meneliti setiap kandang kucing yang ada. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah kandang kucing dan melihat ke dalamnya. "Ketemu!" seru Sakura.

Naruto ikut memokuskan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Ia mendapati kucing gemuk dengan bulu lebat berwarna coklat dalam kandang tersebut. Matanya besar dan hidungnya pesek. "Bagaimana, cocok, 'kan?" Sakura bertanya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto lebih tertarik pada kucing berwarna abu-abu yang tidak begitu gemuk –yang letak kandangnya persis di sebelah kandang kucing pilihan Sakura. Tapi apa daya, melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu antusias dan mata hijaunya yang berkilat-kilat gembira, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. "Ya."

Sakura hampir saja melompat bahagia –entah kenapa.

Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya, "Kau tidak membeli kucing?"

Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Hewan-hewan di sini harganya mahal. Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

Dengan segera, Naruto menyahut, "Pilih saja kucing yang kau mau. Nanti biar aku yang bayar."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Aduh, harga satu kucing saja sudah mahal, apalagi dua kucing? Terlebih, mereka baru saja kenal. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan curiga. 'Mungkin ini kasus penipuan, ya,' batin Sakura.

Sakura mendengus dan berujar, "Tidak usah repot-repot untuk menipuku. Kau mau menipuku, 'kan?"

Kali ini, giliran Naruto yang menahan tawa. Ia sedikit ingin tertawa dengan respon gadis di hadapannya. "Mana mungkin aku menipumu," ucap Naruto.

Untuk meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya, Naruto langsung melambaikan tangan ke arah pegawai _Pet_ _Shop_ yang berada tak jauh darinya. Saat pegawai itu sampai di hadapan Naruto, ia berkata, "Aku ingin kucing ini." Naruto menunjuk kandang kucing pilihan Sakura, kemudian melanjutkan, "dan kucing yang kandangnya paling ujung."

Sakura sedikit membulatkan mulutnya. Ia terkejut. 'Dia itu sekaya apa, sih?' pikir Sakura.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Sakura –membuat Sakura kembali tersadar. Sakura sedikit bingung. Apa ia harus berterima kasih atau mengabaikannya saja?

Belum sempat Sakura memutuskan tindakan mana yang akan diambilnya, pemuda itu sudah menyeretnya menuju rak-rak yang memuat makanan-makanan kucing. Ia bertanya, "Menurutmu, makanan kucing yang mana yang paling cocok?"

Sakura melepaskan tangannya yang sedang digenggam si pemuda dan langsung membentak, "Kau itu menyebalkan, tahu? Aneh, menyebalkan, kikuk, menyebalkan, aneh–"

Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura dengan cepat, "Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang sudah membelikanmu sesuatu?"

Gadis musim semi itu menggeram. "Aku tidak meminta–"

"Daripada bertengkar, lebih baik pilih makanan kucingnya," perintah Naruto –sekaligus memotong ucapan Sakura.

Makanan kucing dengan bungkus berwarna merah cerah dipilih oleh Sakura. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus makanan kucing itu ke hadapan Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Wah, makasih," seru Naruto sambil mengambil bungkusan itu.

Mengangkat bahu sambil mendengus keras adalah tanggapan yang Sakura berikan. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku menginginkan kucing yang kandangnya paling ujung?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto tertawa singkat dan menjawab, "Kau memelototi kucing itu sejak datang, 'kan? Makanya aku tahu."

Sakura menuding Naruto, "Oh, jadi kau menguntitku, ya?"

Melihat Sakura yang selalu melontarkan opini negatif, akhinya Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berujar, "Oke, oke. Aku menyerah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya –diikuti oleh Sakura yang entah kenapa masih saja mengikuti Naruto, walaupun menganggap pemuda itu menyebalkan.

Selagi Naruto menyelesaikan transaksi pembayaran di dalam _Pet_ _Shop_, Sakura menunggunya di luar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya –dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung.

"Hei, jangan cemberut terus. Nih, kucingmu," ucap Naruto sambil sedikit tertawa –setelah ia selesai membayar kucing-kucing itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sakura merebut kandang kucing itu dari tangan Naruto dan kembali memasang ekspesi merajuk.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mengucapkan terima kasih, nih?" goda Naruto.

Sakura bergeming. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, membuat Naruto menyerah dan berkata, "Mau diantar pulang?"

Gadis berkulit putih itu mengedikkan bahu sambil menggeleng dengan gaya angkuh. Lagipula, mana mau dia diantar pulang oleh orang yang baru dikenal.

Dari sudut matanya, Sakura dapat melihat Naruto sedang merogoh saku belakang celana _jeans_-nya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Sakura tak mau tahu dan tetap cuek.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto menyodorkan selembar kertas yang langsung diambil secepat kilat oleh Sakura –berharap pemuda itu segera pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kalu begitu, aku pulang duluan, Sakura-_chan_," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget dengan nada bisikan Naruto yang tergolong, err … seksi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menunjukkan seringainya ke arah Sakura yang masih terpesona oleh keseksian bisikannya –uhuk!

Setelah pemuda itu menjauh dari pandangannya, Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menemukan secarik kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah surat berwarna kuning lembut. Ia membuka surat itu perlahan –setelah menaruh kandang kucingnya di sebelah kakinya.

Ia mulai membaca surat itu, dan semakin lama, atensinya semakin melebar mendapati kata-kata yang tertera dalam surat itu.

* * *

Dear Sakura-_chan_,

Um … aku sedikit bingung mau menulis apa. Sebaiknya aku menulis langsung ke intinya saja, ya?

Sebenarnya, aku selalu memerhatikanmu selama seminggu ini. Aku suka dengan warna rambutmu yang unik dan juga dahi lebarmu yang cantik. Mungkin aku tertarik padamu. Jadi, mau coba berkencan denganku?

Aku ini tampan, lho. Banyak gadis yang ingin berkencan denganku, jadi, tolong pikirkan tawaranku dengan baik.

Eh, Sakura-_chan_, aku mau memberitahu sesuatu, nih ... tapi jangan kaget, ya?

Sebenarnya aku itu pemilik _Pet_ _Shop_ ini. Makanya aku bisa memerhatikanmu yang selalu datang ke _Pet_ _Shop_-ku setiap hari. Aku juga sudah mengetahui namamu sebelumnya, karena aku tak sengaja mendengar temanmu yang berambut pirang memanggilmu 'Sakura' beberapa hari yang lalu, di _Pet_ _Shop_ ini. Selain itu, susah juga saat aku menyuruh pegawai-pegawaiku untuk berpura-pura tak mengenaliku. Hehe, _peace_.

Salam,

Uzumaki Naruto

P.S : Aku berpura-pura, karena aku tak ingin kau mengenalku sebagai pemilik _Pet_ _Shop_. Cukup sebagai Uzumaki Naruto saja.

* * *

Di ujung kanan bawah surat, Sakura dapat menemukan sederet angka –yang merupakan nomor ponsel- ditulis dengan tulisan yang kecil-kecil. Mungkin ia akan menghubungi nomor itu –kalau ia berubah pikiran.

**The End**

Review?


End file.
